Ed, Edd, n, Eddy's Silent Night
by SlayerTank99
Summary: In 1994, Jimmy accidentally set himself on fire and died on Christmas Eve. Twenty-three years later, everyone in the cul-de-sac is home for the holidays and celebrating. At the same time, Jimmy's now adult cousin Michael has got full ownership of his formal house and is putting it on the market. Everything's fine and well, until a homicidal manic shows up in the cul-de-sac.
1. Chapter 1

" _I still remember it as if it were yesterday."_

Double D walked up in the snowy night on Christmas Eve in the cul-de-sac.

" _This is where it all happened and it was a Christmas that no one would ever forget."_

" _It first started twenty-three years ago on Christmas Eve. As me and everyone else was enjoying the Christmas season we suddenly heard and saw something that would haunt us forever."_

Twenty-three years ago it was snowing the day before Christmas and suddenly at one of the houses Jimmy ran out screaming as he was literally on fire. Jimmy ran outside and dropped dead.

" _All of us were completely baffled because no one else was home with Jimmy at the time so we all wondered what could've happened."_

 _(Not Double D)_

" _As a doctor for the Peach Creek Hospital, I Dr. Richard Anderson confirm after autopsy that James Mitchell Ideo's cause of death was burns inflicted accidentally on himself on December 24, 1994."_

 _(Back to Double D)_

" _On New Year's Eve, Jimmy's wake was held. It was in his house and only ten people attended. Me, Ed, Eddy, the kids, and his parents. It was like a funeral for a complete stranger. The next day, New Year's Day, they buried Jimmy in St. Johnson Cemetery. Two months later, when his parents were driving to visit their son's grave, they both died in a fatal car crash and were buried by their son a few days later."_

" _The Ideo residence was given to one of Jimmy's only surviving relatives, his younger cousin Michael Ideo. He was only five years old at the time but when he turned eighteen he received full ownership of the house."_

" _For the next twenty-three years everything was silent until news reported that Michael was finally selling the residence. But at the same time, we never knew that it would become a complete bloodbath."_

It was Christmas Eve, 2017 in the cul-de-sac and everyone was home for the holidays. But Ed, Edd, n, Eddy where driving to the cemetery as they wanted to pay their respects to Jimmy.

They all drove together and parked their car in the cemetery and got out so they could walk to the grave.

"I can't believe it was already twenty-three years ago." Eddy said.

"Yeah but what really baffled me is that I still remember the wake and only a few people showed up." Ed said.

They then got to the gravestone that read:

 **OUR BELOVED SON**

 **JAMES MITCHELL IDEO**

 **BORN**

 **JUNE 12, 1982**

 **DIED**

 **DECEMBER 24, 1994**

"Who knew that his death and story would become an urban legend." Double D said.

"I just wonder how his cousin is going to sell the house." Eddy said.

"Just by advertising I guess." Double D said.

They all suddenly heard the sound of bells ringing and looked to the right to notice a drunk Salvation Army Santa with a mask.

"Look guys it's Santa Claus!" Ed said.

"Maybe we should ask him if you're on his naughty list Eddy." Double D giggling.

"Shut up sock head!" Eddy said.

"Ho! Ho! Ho! Hey why don't you give a dollar for the children?"

"I don't believe in Santa." Eddy said.

The drunken Santa gasped.

"Really? Are you inspecting Krampus to come after you?"

"Krampus?" Eddy said confused.

"He comes every night on Christmas Eve hunting bad people and those who lose their Christmas spirit."

Double D came up and dropped a dollar in the Santa's bucket.

"Okay we got to go. Bye Santa."

The Ed's then walked away.

"Krampus will be coming after you tonight!" The drunken Santa shouted waving his bell.

Later the Ed's where walking through the cul-de-sac just like when they were kids.

"I need to find some milk." Eddy said.

"I know where you could get some milk!" Eddy said.

The Ed's walked up to Rolf's house and Ed knocked on the door.

Rolf opened the door and was shocked to see three of his childhood friends. Rolf looked quite older since he was now forty years old with a long beard that went down to his chest.

"Vrolijk Kerstfeest Ed-boys!" Rolf said.

The three Ed's looked confused as of course they had no idea what Rolf just said with glee.

"That's Merry Christmas in Rolf's language of Dutch."

"Wat kan ik u doen?"

"Rolf please just speak English!" Eddy said irritated.

"Fine grumpy Ed-boy. What can I do for you?"

"Eddy needs some milk Rolf and we were wondering if you had any fresh milk from your cows." Ed said.

"Why of course! Anything for some old friends of mine. Please come in."

The Ed's walked inside of Ed's room to see a Dutch Christmas tree and a six foot tall Sinterklaas and Black Peter.

Rolf then finally came back into the room with a full bottle of milk.

"Here you are Ed-boy some nice fresh milk!" Rolf said handing it to Eddy.

"Thanks. Hey can I ask you a question?"

"Of course anything!" Rolf said.

"I was looking at your Christmas decorations and I was wondering who is that next to Santa right their."

"Zwarte Piet! In English they call him Black Peter or Black Pete."

"Okay so what does he do?"

"He is Sinterklaas's assistance and severnt." Rolf said.

"Sinter-what?" Eddy asked confused.

"In Dutch Santa Claus is Sinterklaas." Rolf said.

"Okay Rolf thank you so much but we got to go." Double D said.

"Goodbye Ed-boys and have a very Merry Christmas!" Rolf said as the Ed's walked out the door.

As the Ed's walked outside they saw Jonny 2x4 walking up their way.

"Oh great it's Melonhead." Eddy said sarcastically.

"Hya guys!" Jonny said.

"Hello Jonny. Home for the holidays?" Double D said.

"You know it Double D! Me and Plank hope to have the best Christmas ever!"

"Well if it isn't Dork, Dork, and Dorky!" Kevin said calling from behind smoking a cigarette.

"Shovel Chin!" Eddy said.

"I see you guys are home for Christmas."

"Kevin you really shouldn't smoke. It's bad for your health." Double D said.

"Double D why don't you mind your own damn business!" Kevin said before he took a puff and blew it in Double D's face.

"When did you all get here?" Kevin asked.

"Just a few minutes ago. We stopped at Jimmy's grave before we got in here."

"Jimmy? You mean the kid that got burnt alive in 1994?" Kevin asked.

Eddy nodded.

"Holy shit I forgot all about him."

"That was already twenty years ago!"

"Twenty-three years to be exact." Double D said.

Suddenly a car pulled up to show that it was Nazz who rolled down her window.

"Yo Kevin!" Nazz said.

"Oh hey Nazz!" Kevin said as he quickly threw his cigarette on the ground.

"Be at my house at five because I have to introduce you to my parents."

"Sure thing babe!"

Nazz then rolled up her window and drove off.

"How long have you two been you know?" Eddy said.

"About a few months."

"Good for you Kevin!" Ed said.

"Well tomorrow I'm going to do it!" Kevin said as he pulled out a small box causing Double D to gasp.

"Oh my Kevin that's amazing!" Double D said.

"Yeah it sure is. Well I have to go now and maybe I'll see you guys again!"

"Alright see ya later!" Kevin said before he walked off.

The three Ed's then walked off to their next location: Ed's house.

 _Everything seemed perfect but what we didn't realize is that far away something was happening._

An hour away was the Robertson Mental Facility. At the entrance of the facility a man dressed all in black suddenly burst through the doors and attacked the innocent people near the entrance with a crowbar. The figure then quickly got into a car by the entrance and drove away.

 _We didn't know that who escaped from that mental facility would end almost everyone's lives._

The Ed's walked inside Ed's house to the sound of someone they weren't expecting at all.

"ED!" Sarah shouted.

"Yes little sister." Ed said nervously.

"Did you get the bread?" Sarah said.

"Bread?" Ed said confused.

"Didn't I tell you to get the bread?!" Sarah said frustrated.

"Maybe" Ed said trying not to act nervous.

Sarah sighed and said "I'll go get it myself!"

Sarah walked out of the house and Eddy looked at Ed.

"Why are you always scared of her?"

"She screams a lot."

"Still Ed as the older sibling you should simply ask her to stop." Double D said.

"So what should we do?" Eddy asked.

"I'll make some hot chocolate if you guys want some." Ed said.

"Why of course." Double D said.

"Yeah." Eddy said.

Ed walked into the kitchen while Eddy and Double D sat in the living room and turned on the TV.

Meanwhile, the drunken Santa who confronted the Ed's in the cemetery was now in a field singing Jingle Bells to himself drunk. He continued to shuffle in the snow until he was confronted by the black figure.

"Hello my brother, care to give a dollar for charity?"

The black figure pulled out a small six-inch pocket knife and unfolded it.

"Well that's a nice knife sir but I don't think the children would like-"

Before the Santa could finish the figure stabbed the drunk Santa multiple times till the point where he was covered in blood. In sever pain he slowly dropped to the ground and died.

Meanwhile, back at Ed's house, Eddy and Double D were watching National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation on the TV when Ed finally came in carrying two cups of hot chocolate for Eddy and Double D.

"So what where you guys thinking of doing? Just waiting until we have to open presents?"

"Pretty much." Eddy said.

"Well maybe we can visit some people in the cul-de-sac later." Double D said.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2

Kevin and Nazz pulled up to the Ideo residence. They had special plans.

Nazz: Why can't we do this at our own house?

Kevin: Because both of our parents won't want to know we did this.

Meanwhile, someone inside the Ideo residence was watching Kevin and Nazz through the window.

Nazz and Kevin walked into house a few minutes later and noticed the inside of the house.

Inside of Jimmy's old home was no different than it was in 1994. All the furniture was still the same. It was a house frozen in time as nothing happened and no one lived there since that day.

Kevin: Nothing changed.

Nazz: There's where his funeral was. I remember his coffin was there and only our friends and his parents where there.

Kevin: Come on let's go upstairs!

They all quickly ran upstairs and into Jimmy's old room.

The unknown person inside the house, began to slowly walk up the stairs.

Inside Jimmy's room, Kevin was already naked and under the covers, waiting for Nazz. Nazz was stan standing by the mirror and removed her bra and finally joined Kevin. They then started slowly kissing.

Meanwhile, the stalker was walking in the hallway and went straight to the door of Jimmy's room. He opened it and quickly walked into the room startling Kevin and Nazz. He quickly began brutally hitting theme with an axe causing both Kevin and Nazz to scream and struggle before they finally succumbed. The stalker was the escaped patient who was now wearing the Santa Claus suit and mask that he took from the drunken Santa Claus that he murdered earlier. After killing theme, the maniac covered Kevin and Nazz's blood covered corpses in the blanket before leaving the room and shutting the door.

Back at Ed's house, all three of the Ed's where watching TV when the doorbell rang and Double D went to answer it.

Double D: Hello can I help you?

Michael: Hi I'm not sure if you know me but I'm Michael Ideo.

Double D: You where Jimmy's younger cousin.

Michael: Yes I was. It's nice to meet you.

Michael shook Double D's hand.

Double D: I'm Eddward. So you are putting the house on the market I have heard?

Michael: Yeah I can't hold onto it anymore. It's causing a lot of stress and issues on me.

Double D: Well it is your house so you can always make the best decisions. Would you like to come in for some hot chocolate?

Michael: Oh no I can't I've got to go. I'm here for the holidays and I just wanted to say hi to everyone in the neighborhood.

Double D: Okay then, Merry Christmas Michael.

Michael: You too, Eddward.

Michael walked off the porch and then Double D closed the door.

It was now dark out and at the Peach Creek Police Department, Double D's father Harry Penskey, (who was the chief of police) received a phone call.

Harry: Peach Creek Police Department.

Caller: Hello.

The caller's voice was very quite as if he was whispering.

Harry: Who is this?

Caller: This is someone you don't want to know about.

Harry: Sir please identify yourself so I can assist you.

Caller: My name is nothing you need to know about.

Harry: Sir identify yourself at once!

Caller: One hint...1994.

The caller then hung up.

Harry: What in God's name? Bernard!

Rolf's father Bernard was the sheriff, and he walked in quickly.

Bernard: Yes Harry?

Harry: I just received a strange phone call and it says that it came from the Ideo residence.

Bernard: How is that possible? No one's lived in that house since 1994.

Harry: That is what concerns me as well. Can you go see what's going on down there?

Bernard: Of course.

Bernard put on his coat, left the police station, and drove off in his car.

Meanwhile, Rolf was at home listening to some Dutch Christmas carols when he suddenly got a phone call.

Rolf: Hello?

Once again the caller's voice was quiet.

Caller: Rolf! How...have you been?

Rolf: I'm sorry, who is calling Rolf?

Caller: I can't tell you my name. You'll have to come...over to my house.

Rolf: How is Rolf suppose to know where you're house is?

Caller: The house of...Jimmy Ideo.

Rolf: Boy-Jimmy's house?

Caller: Come over!

The caller hung up and Rolf sat there shocked.

Rolf: Wat ter wereld? (What in the world?)

Rolf quickly put on his shoes and walked outside.

Outside, it was a absolute blizzard. Rolf walked to the Ideo's residence, sometimes covering his face because of the snow.

When he got on the porch, Rolf knocked a few times and waited but to no avail. Finally he tried opening the door and it was unlocked and he walked right in. The lights where on and Rolf was confused.

Rolf: Hello? Who is here?

Suddenly, the lights turned off and Rolf got scared.

A flashlight suddenly illuminated and Rolf covered his eyes.

Caller: Rolf...welcome.

Rolf: Who are you?

Caller: Pleasure to meet you!

He held out his hand and Rolf looked at it confused.

Caller: Shake my...hand.

Rolf held his hand out and touched it but as soon as he did, it fell and it was actually Kevin's severed hand.

Rolf screamed in horror.

The Santa Claus maniac then murdered Rolf with an axe.

Meanwhile, Double D was roasting chestnuts over his fireplace.

Double D: Dose anyone want a chestnut?

Eddy: You still make those things?

Double D: It is a Christmas tradition Eddy. You know, "Chestnuts roasting on an open fire, Jack Frost-"

Eddy: The know the song Double D you don't have to sing it.

The doorbell then rang and Double D came to answer it.

It was Michael who had snow all over him from the blizzard.

Double D: Michael! What brings you back here?

Michael: I just got back from an Christmas Eve mass, and I just figured since I had to leave in a rush the last time I talked to you, that I could talk a little more with you.

Double D: Why absolutely! Come on in.

Michael walked in, took off his shoes and coat and looked up.

Michael: Quite a house. You've lived here you're whole life?

Double D: Yes I did. Now I live downtown.

Eddy: Hey sockhead! Are you talking to that Mikey kid who was related to Jimbo?

Double D: I'm sorry about that. Michael these are my close friends Ed and Eddy.

Ed quickly got up to great him.

Ed: Hello my name is Ed.

Michael slowly shook his hand and said:

Michael: Pleasure to meet you Ed.

Meanwhile, Bernard was was finally near the cul-de-sac after a 25 minute drive from downtown and he was only a few minutes away. As he drove on the country roads he was passing St. Johnson Cemetery and he saw a very bright light coming from the cemetery.

Bernard: Wat is dat in vredesnaam? (What the hell is that?)

He quickly drove into the cemetery all the way to the light which was coming form a grave.

Bernard got out of his car and walked over to Jimmy's grave. There was a lantern and journal on the ground by the tombstone.

Getting on his knees, Bernard picked up the journal and opened to see what it was.

Bernard: Een dagboek? (A journal?)

As he read what was inside the journal, he heard something and looked up. He only had a second to see the Santa Claus maniac holding a shovel, before he swung it at hit his head. Bernard fell to ground groaning in pain. Finally, the maniac pierced him in the back with the shovel by forcing it in with his foot.

Bernard let out a scream in agonizing pain before dying.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Chapter 3

Jonny and Plank where in their house wrapping Christmas presents.

Jonny: What's that Plank?

Plank:

Jonny: No Plank.

Plank:

Jonny: I said no Plank! You've had enough eggnog!

Plank:

Jonny: Okay fine, but one more glass!

Jonny walked up and out of the living room.

He had no idea that the maniac Santa Claus was inside his house hiding in the hallways.

In the kitchen Jonny was preparing some eggnog for Plank and himself.

Jonny: I really need to make sure Plank doesn't become an alcoholic.

After a few minutes, Jonny walked back into the living room holding two glasses of eggnog only to discover that Plank was gone.

Jonny: Where are ya, you rascal, you!

Jonny sat the glasses of eggnog down on the table and walked outside because he thought that Plank would be outside.

Jonny: Plank!

Jonny walked around in the deep snow looking for his best friend.

Jonny: Plank come on! It's too cold outside to play hide n' seek.

As Jonny looked around, a string of Christmas lights lowered from the roof of his house. Jonny was too concerned about his best friend to notice they were by his head. Suddenly, the lights wrapper around his neck and he was raised from the ground choking and gasping for breath.

The maniac Santa Claus, was on Jonny's roof holding the strand of Christmas lights and pulling theme up. Jonny was kicking and gasping for air until the maniac yanked the strand of light which snapped Jonny's neck.

When Jonny feel to the ground with his neck bleeding, Plank dropped from the ground right next to Jonny's corpse.

Meanwhile back at Double D's house, the Ed's where opening Christmas presents.

Double D: A dictionary! Thank you Eddy.

Ed: Zombie Mutants 2! Thanks Eddy.

Eddy: Some magazines! Thanks Ed.

The doorbell rang and Double D got up to answer it.

Michael was at the door.

Double D: Michael, what are you doing back here?

Michael: There's been a disturbance at Jimmy's grave.

Double D: Oh my goodness! What is the problem?

Michael: I'm not sure. I was wondering if you could come with me Eddward. I heard your father is the chief of police in this town and maybe you can get him to help us.

Double D: Why of course Michael!

Michael: Thank you so much.

Double D: My pleasure. I'll be back in a little while you two.

Eddy: Okay sockhead.

Ed: Bye!

Michael and Double D walked out of the house and closed the front door behined theme.

Meanwhile, a van pulled up into the driveway of the Ideo residence.

It was the Kanker sisters.

Lee: How much time do we have?

Marie: All fuckin' night!

Lee: You got the stuff right May?

May: Yep!

May held up a couple bags filled with marijuana.

Meanwhile, the maniac Santa Claus was watching the Kanker sisters through the attic window getting out of their van.

When the Kankers walked into the house they quickly found the sofa and began smoking.

An hour later, the Kanker sisters where quite high from all the marijuana they smoked.

Marie: I'm high as fuck!

May: Me too.

Lee: I've got the munchies.

Marie: I've got to pee. I'll be back.

Marie walked up and tried to find the bathroom.

Marie: Where the fuck is the pisser?!

She finally saw the door and went in. She pulled down her jeans and panties and sat on the toilet.

As she sat on the toilet, the maniac in the closet behind her, quietly opened the door and grabbed her mouth. As she mumbled and resisted, the maniac slit her throat with a kitchen knife, slowly killing her.

In the living room, May was fast asleep and Lee was eating a bag of chips.

Lee: What's taking you so long Marie?! Marie?! MARIE?!

Impatient, Lee got up from the couch and walked down the hallways until she heard a sound coming from upstairs. She walked upstairs and heard a noise coming from Jimmy's room. She opened the door and saw a bag of marijuana on the ground. Then she looked up and saw the maniac Santa Claus holding a hammer.

Lee: Cute costume Marie. Really cu-

The maniac struck Lee in the head with the hammer causing her to shout in pain. He continued to strike her in the head multiple times before her head was covered blood and she feel to the ground. On the floor groaning in pain, the maniac delivered one more strike, finally killing her. The maniac then picked up Lee's arms and dragged her corpse into Jimmy's room before closing the door.

Back in the living room, May was finally starting to wake up.

May: Lee? Marie?

Getting up, she started walking down the hallways.

May: Where are you guys?

She saw the basement door open and decided to go down there.

May: What are you guys doing in the basement?

She walked down the stairs to the old empty basement and walked around.

The maniac quietly said:

Caller: Hello May.

May was shocked and was scared about who just called her name.

May: Who's there?

Caller: Look behind you.

She turned around and saw the maniac holding a kitchen knife.

The maniac quickly stabbed May in the left eye and she fell to the ground crying and screaming in pain.

As May laid on the ground, the maniac picked up a power drill next to him and pressed the trigger switch activating the drill. Then he slowly pointed the drill in May's direction, and drilled straight through her head until she was dead.

Meanwhile, Double D and Michael where finally at the cemetery and drove up to Jimmy's grave.

The lantern and journal from earlier where still there. However, this time the tombstone was missing.

Double D: The stone is gone.

Michael: Not only that, but someone left a book and a lantern here.

Double D: We should call the police.

Michael: Wait a minute. This is Jimmy's childhood journal.

Double D: Really?

Michael: Yes.

Double D: I think we should drive to the police station and report this.

Michael: Good idea.

Double D: My father's the chief of police in this town.

Michael: Let's go.

Double D and Michael got back into the car and drove off.

Meanwhile back at Ed's house, Ed and Eddy were watching Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer when Sarah came through the front door covered in snow and holding shopping bags.

Eddy: Where have you been? You said you were going to get bread a few hours ago!

Sarah: Had to do some last minute Christmas shopping. However, if only my idiot brother didn't forget the fucking bread then I would have been home earlier!

Ed: I said I was sorry Sarah.

Still angry, she stared at her brother for a few seconds.

Sarah: I'm going to wrap these presents. Don't come into the parlor Ed!

Sarah left the room and the Ed and Eddy continued watching television.

Eddy: What got her fuckin' ass?

Ed: I don't know Eddy, I don't know.

Sarah walked upstairs into the parlor. It was a rather big room with a couple couches, a TV, a fireplace, and it even had a deer head over the mantel.

As Sarah sat down her bags, she suddenly heard the sound of bells jingling and new it was her cat, Muffins outside. She walked to the the staircase that lead to an backyard door. She opened the door and called out for her cat.

Sarah: Muffins! Here kitty, kitty, kitty!

Still waiting at the door, Sarah got impatient.

Sarah: Okay, your outside until morning. Merry Christmas.

Finally, Muffins came in the door.

Sarah: There you are you bad cat!

As she said this, the maniac Santa Claus carrying an axe ran in front of Sarah.

Sarah turned her head to notice and she screamed and quickly shut the door. Then she ran up the staircase into the parlor.

The maniac quickly axed the wooden door down and ran up the staircase.

Getting upstairs the maniac saw that Sarah was nowhere to be found. He slowly began to walk around the room until he noticed a closet. He stood in front of it and Sarah opened the door and ran by the large TV in the parlor. The maniac swung his axe into the TV but Sarah got out of the way in time and the maniac's axe was stuck. As Sarah tried to feel to the staircase, the maniac caught up to her and grabbed her. He carried her to the fireplace and raised her up high over it. Then he slowly pushed Sarah onto the deer head over the mantle. As he pushed her in, the antlers slowly penetrated through Sarah's flesh and she died within minutes. The maniac stared at Sarah's corpse before walking away.

Meanwhile, Ed was watching TV and Eddy was fast asleep on the armchair.

Ed got up and decided that he wanted some more hot chocolate.

He walked into the kitchen and prepared a brand new cup. Just as he was about to leave, the maniac came out of the closet door with a broomstick and shoved the end into Ed's mouth, making him fall to the floor. Ed grabbed the broom stick and tried to push it out but it was with such great force that it was penetrating into his flesh. Finally, the broomstick choked Ed to death and the maniac walked away.

Back in the living room, Eddy finally woke up and noticed that Ed was missing.

Eddy: Ed? Where are ya?

He looked around and saw nothing.

Eddy: Hey sockhead! You home?

He got up from the chair and suddenly felt cold.

Eddy: Why is it cold in here?

He then began walking down the halls all the way to the back door where he noticed the axed down door.

Eddy: Holy shit!

He then stared at Muffins who was sitting by the door and meowing.

Eddy then noticed the staircase leading to the parlor and walked up. He got up and was surprised by the axe in the TV.

Eddy: The fuck?

Eddy: Ed! Sockhead! Sarah! Where are ya?

Eddy then looked up and saw Sarah impaled on the deer head. He screamed in horror and was suddenly touched by the maniac. The maniac punched him and Eddy quickly grabbed a fire poker and began swinging it. Eddy managed to hit the maniac causing him to fall down the staircase. Then he quickly took out his cell phone and dialed 9-1-1.

Eddy: Come on, come on!

The maniac suddenly punched Eddy and began to hit him constant times with the fire poker that Eddy had originally until he was too weak to move. Finally, the maniac grabbed Eddy and threw him through a two story window. Eddy was dead upon hitting the ground with pieces of glass piercing him. After that, the maniac pulled his axe out of the TV and walked out the house through the back door.

Just as he walked behind the houses a young girl noticed him.

Girl: Santa Claus!

The maniac slowly turned to the young girl and stared at her.

Girl: Have I been good this year?

The maniac kneeled down and took out a pocket knife. It was the same one that he used to kill the drunken Santa Claus. He handed the knife to the little girl and he walked off. The little girl stared dumbfounded at the knife.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **PART IV:**


	4. Chapter 4

Double D and Michael finally arrived at the police station.

Double D: Do you want to come in or stay in the car?

Michael: I'll stay.

Double D got out of the car and Michael took out Jimmy's old childhood and began to read it.

(When any character is reading the journal, the text will change and it will be in first-person because it will be like Jimmy is reading it.)

 _December 20, 1994_

 _Today was the last day of school before Christmas break and I must say, I wish I never went to school today._

 _My constant bullying is getting on my complete nerves and today, I seriously want my life to just be over. So where should I begin? Well, I was walking out the school when Kevin shoved me to the ground. He shouted at me and said: "Merry f'ing Christmas Fluffy!" Everyone laughed at me and when I say everyone I mean EVERYONE. Ed, Double D, Eddy, Rolf, Nazz, Jonny and the Kankers. My best friend Sarah didn't laugh at me but she just looked at me and walked away. She never told everyone to stop or anything._

Meanwhile, Harry was in his office and he received a phone call from from his secretary.

Secretary: Sir your son is here to see you.

Harry: Eddward? Send him in.

Double D walked through the door.

Harry: Eddward. Why aren't you at home spending Christmas Eve with your friends?

Double D: There has been a disturbance at the cemetery father. Jimmy Ideo's tombstone has been stolen.

Harry: How do you know this?

Double D: Jimmy's cousin is here with me.

Harry: Michael, where is he?

Double D: In my car.

Harry: Can you get him please? I want to question him myself.

Double D: Of course.

Harry: I sent Rolf's father to the Ideo's residence awhile ago and he hasn't reported anything since.

Double D: That's strange. I'll be right back.

Back in the car, Michael was still reading Jimmy's journal.

 _December 24, 1994_

 _I knew my life was over. I knew I had to go because nobody gave a flying fadoodle about me anymore. Not even my parents._

 _Today, I invited someone from school that I knew. Only I knew him because he was a loner at school but people would joke about how we looked alike. My parents weren't home, so I told the kid to wait in the living room and when I came back I poured gas all over him and set him on fire with a match._

 _I watched him run out of the house screaming and burning to death. My goal was complete and everyone would know that I would be dead._

 _December 31, 1994_

 _I then went into hiding. I spend the first few days living in a house in the construction site and finally on New Year's Eve I watched through the window of my home to see my own funeral. I saw all the kids attending and I pretty shocked they all where. I understand the fact that they where my peers, but why in the world would they suddenly give a flying fadoodle about me when I die?_

 _I saw a light brown casket in my living room and I was happy that it was a closed casket because nobody would want to laugh at my ugly face._

 _January 1, 1995_

 _It was only a day later and I hid behind a tree to see my casket being buried in the cemetery. My parents where the only ones who where by the gravesite watching my casket being lowered into the grown._

 _My parents didn't stay for much longer (probably because of the cold) and I went back to my construction site hideout quickly._

 _December 25, 2005_

 _I can't live in the construction site anymore. For the past six years, I've been breaking into supermarkets to get myself food and I've been building fires in my shelter for warmth. Also, the construction site is almost complete and if anyone catches me then I'll be in hot water._

 _It's gonna be a long walk, but a couple hours away is the Robertson Mental Facility. I'm going to admit myself under a fake name and spend the rest of my life there._

 _This might be the last journal entry for a while. Merry Christmas to all, and to all a goodnight._

Suddenly, Michael heard and saw Double D knocking on the door window and he rolled the window down.

Michael: What's up?

Double D: My father wanted to see you. What are you reading?

Michael: Nothing, just Jimmy's journal.

Michael got out of the car and he and Double D walked into the station.

The two then walked into Harry's office.

Michael: Hello Mr. Penskey.

Harry: Hi Michael how are you?

They both shaked hands.

Michael: Good.

Suddenly, Harry received a call and he quickly responded.

Harry: Who's there?

Officer: Chief it's Smith. We've discovered a corpse by the cemetery covered in snow. It's a haft naked male wearing nothing but boxers.

Harry: Did you make out what the cause of death was?

Smith: He's got multiple stab wounds in his chest and abdomen so it was obviously a murder.

Harry: Is there any evidence near the body?

Smith: No murder weapon is present but we did find a bell and a Salvation Army donation bucket.

Double D gasped and covered his mouth.

Harry: What is it Eddward?

Double D: It's the drunken Santa Claus me and my friends ran into at the cemetery.

Harry: My son says he saw the man at the cemetery earlier wearing a Santa Claus outfit.

Harry: Did he have anything else with him Eddward?

Double D: Yes actually he had a plastic Santa mask on along with the suit.

Harry: He also said he had a Santa mask.

Smith: Well that makes me assume that the killer might have stole what he was wearing because like I-

Harry: Smith are you there? Smith whats wrong?

At the murder scene, Smith was on the ground bleeding from a stab wound on his back breathing heavily. The maniac Santa Claus was standing by holding a blood stained kitchen knife. As Harry was trying to reach Smith by his radio walkie-talkie, the maniac stepped on it completely breaking it as Smith finally succumbed to his wound.

Harry: I must get down there immediately!

Double D: Father what do-

Harry: Eddward I want you to go back to your house and I want you to stay there. Do you understand?

Double D: Yes father.

Harry: Good. Michael same to you.

Harry quickly put on his coat and rushed out of his office.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	5. Chapter 5

Double D and Michael were driving home after Harry rushed out of his office.

As they were driving, Michael was reading Jimmy's journal.

 _December 24, 2017_

 _I escaped the mental hospital after learning that my cousin Michael was selling my house. It's about time something happened to that piece of crap house. As for everyone else, I'll make sure they won't live to see next Christmas. They all ruined my life and I'm gonna end their lives! I hope Michael kills some of them to._

Michael suddenly felt anger when he read the passage. He slightly glanced at Double D to make sure he wouldn't notice and then he felt a tear in his right eye.

Michael: Eddward, I'd like to give you a little something special for all you've done for me.

Double D: What is that?

Michael: It's a surprise. I want you to meet me at the Ideo house in a few minutes after we get back to your house.

Double D: Shouldn't we just go their immed-

Michael quickly cut him off and said:

Michael: No, no, seriously Eddward it's a big surprise and I want to get ready to present it to you.

Double D: All right.

Michael: You'll love it I can guarantee.

They finally made it back to the cul-de-sac but before Double D went home he dropped Michael at the Idea residence.

Once he went inside his house he was surprised to not see Ed or Eddy in the living room.

Double D: Ed? Eddy?

He then walked into the kitchen to see nothing.

Double D: Sarah?

As he stood by the closet he was oblivious to Ed's corpse which could be slightly seen through the slightly ajar door.

Double D: They must have gone out.

He then checked his watch and noticed the time.

Double D: Oh dear I should get over there! Don't want to keep Michael waiting.

Going outside in the freezing blizzard, Double D walked all the way to the Ideo residence. When he got to the front door he opened the door to see the lights quite dimed. Upon walking inside the room, Michael shut and locked the door. Double D heard this and turned around.

Double D: Michael!

Michael: You made it Eddward.

Double D: Well Michael, I am pleased about your plans to give me a surprise.

Michael: Jimmy faked his death because everyone including you was cruel to him.

Double D was weirded out by this and slightly said:

Double D: Ex...excuse me?

Michael: You made his life terrible Eddward, and so because of that I'm going to kill you.

Michael then unzipped his jacket and took it off to relieve a holster on the right side of his belt with a pistol inside.

As soon as Double D could figure out what he was seeing; he quickly ran up the stairs as Michael fired two shots that missed.

Michael then slowly began walking after him.

Double D quickly ran into Jimmy's old bedroom and upon getting inside he gasped at the sight of Kevin and Nazz's corpses with Jimmy's tombstone above the bed.

Michael then reached the door to Jimmy's bedroom and kicked it open. He pointed his pistol only to see that Double D was nowhere.

Double D hiding behind the door, suddenly swung the door with force and knocked Michael to the ground. He quickly then grabs the pistol and then Michael grabbed his foot and forced him to trip. As Michael tried pulling him closer to him, Double D kicked him right in the face and got straight up. Michael then got up and charged towards him but then Double fired the pistol four times at Michael hitting him every shot and finally killing him.

Double D started to tear up as he looked at Michael's corpse and he dropped the pistol.

Voice: Double D!

Turning around Double D saw no other than the maniac Santa Claus.

Breathing heavily, Double D slowly asked:

Double D: Who are you?

After dropping his axe, the maniac slowly removed his plastic mask and revealed himself to be no other than...Jimmy.

The thirty-five year old Jimmy had long white hair going to his shoulders and a fully grown beard.

Double D: JIMMY?!

Jimmy: It's been so long Double D...how's life been for you?

Double D: Why would you fake your death Jimmy?

Jimmy: Well that's quite simple hon-honestly. You along with everyone else made my childhood a living fucking hell.

Double D: Jimmy please…

Jimmy: Please nothing you piece of shit! Everyone we knew back then is dead and now your all that's left.

Double D: What are you talking about?

Jimmy: I'll killed them all Double D. Ed, Eddy, Sarah, Rolf, Jonny, Kevin, Nazz, and the Kanker Sisters.

Double D: Jimmy please I'm sorry for how we treated you back then, we were just kids!

Jimmy: It's too late to say you're sorry and since you killed my little cousin…

He picked up his axe and then said:

Jimmy: I'm finally gonna to _**KILL YOU!**_

Jimmy charged towards him and swung his axe missing as Double D ducked and grabbed the pistol. Immediately, Jimmy began chasing after him and grabbed him right at the staircase causing theme both to fall down the stairs. When the reached the bottom of the stairs, Double D delivered a massive punch to Jimmy's face which gave him enough time to run and hide in the basement.

Jimmy slowly walked down the hallway carrying a bottle of gasoline. He slowly poured the gas on the ground as he continued to walk down the basement stairs.

Jimmy: Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house. A creature was stirring this time, looking for revenge.

As he made it downstairs he poured more gas all over the basement floor and dropped the bottle on the ground. He walked around the basement hoping to find Double D.

Jimmy: You know Double D, I truly thought most of the time you were a wonderful person to be with. Sometimes you showed your kindness for me and I thought you were my friend.

He then used his axe to hit and brake on of the basements light bulbs to make the room go haft dark.

Jimmy: _**But no.**_

Seeing Double D's beanie behind a shelf in the corner, he slowly began to approach it it's direction.

Jimmy: Instead you never did jack shit for me. I suffered miserably. Nobody cared about me. Not you, my parents, our teachers, the others, nobody! I faked my fuckin' death, lived in a construction site, admitted myself in a mental hospital under a fake name. Twenty-three years of my life fuckin' life wasted and now I can never go back to living a normal life because of you!

He started to sneak around the shelf slowly while speaking.

Jimmy: Now it's time for you to suffer. You're time to suffer... _ **AN ETERNITY IN HELL!**_

He swung his axe within a second after popping behind the shelf only to discover that his axe hit a couple of old cardboard boxes and that Double D's beanie was on top of the boxes but Double D himself wasn't there.

He looked to his right to see Double D trying to make a break for the stairs. Jimmy quickly catched up to him with his axe and raised his arms. He took a swung but Double D dogged it and Jimmy fell to the ground. As he fell, the tip of his axe hit the hard concrete floor and this created a spark that immediately ignited the gasoline.

Jimmy started screaming as the fire caused his Santa Claus suit to ignite into flames. Double D rain up the stars as fast as he could before the fire reached the top and quickly locked the basement door after slamming it. Jimmy started pounding on the door as he screamed in agony. Double D quickly ran to the front door but it was locked. Quickly, Double D grabbed a nearby chair and used it to break one of the large windows by the front door. Jumping through the window, Double D ran in the blizzard screaming for help.

He looked to the left and saw a police car driving towards his spot. He waved his arms to get the driver's attention. The car stopped and Harry stepped out and ran towards his son.

Harry: Eddward, what in the world happened!?

Double D: There all dead father.

Harry: Who?

Double D: All of them have been murdered!

Harry: Who goddammit?!

Double D: Everybody! Ed, Eddy, Rolf, Sarah, all of them are dead!

They both then turned to the right to see that Jimmy's house was already completely on fire at this point as massive flames started appearing through the windows.

Harry: Come on we need to get to the station!

They quickly got into the cruiser and drove off, with Double D hoping that Jimmy would die in the fire.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
